


halo

by bbyagain



Series: Levi Ackerman Works with (y/n) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyagain/pseuds/bbyagain
Summary: How levi and reader (y/n) come to meet and fall in love.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Series: Levi Ackerman Works with (y/n) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199195
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just a little disclaimer: vomiting mentioned, minor character death, very very minor nsfw mentions (not descriptive content though)...blink and you’ll miss it. 
> 
> I forgot to think of a title when I originally published the story, so the title is a little bit of a bullshit title that's kind of irrelevant.
> 
> this is also posted on my tumblr @1252291

The dull ache of bruises were beginning to subside, while her eyes slid shut for seconds at a time before they would shoot back open ( _don’t fall asleep!_ ). Only a few feet away lay bodies of companions that had gone into battle with apathetic creatures; torn into fragments of who they’d been only hours before. They would return to the Earth faster, she thought bitterly. They would return, and she would waste away.

Fingers twitched away from the superficial wound on her stomach, sticky with blood that had eagerly bubbled to the surface. She wished it was more. To not leave her in the silent battlefield on her own.

_It’s the end of the world._ She cursed herself for feeling lethargic. 

Voices were heavy in the earth. The vibrations of hooves chilling her, but she couldn’t move more than that.

“Keep an eye out! There might be more!”

Titans were like moths to a flame–sensing the heat of human bodies, and weaving their way through forests to get their fill. But it had been an hour since she had seen the last one.

“Start looking for identification on these bodies.”

Teenagers weaved through, searching what was left of clothes of people they didn’t know.

Eyes were heavily lidded, blurred, and he looked like an angel with the light glowing around his head. He reached down, grasping her wrist to push it aside–assuming she was dead until soft gasp of pain came from parted lips.

He stared with widened eyes for a beat before he pulled bloodied fabric away from the wound to inspect it before breathing out a quiet, “what happened?”

_____

Levi’s gaze was heavy on her across the table. Her hands were wrapped around ceramic mug, looking for more warmth than comfort from the tea he had poured for her.

She didn’t meet his eyes, only stared off to the side, concentrating on the way it stung to breathe in.

_Leave me here_ , she had whispered to him on that day, wanting to be left behind to die with the rest of her squad. It wasn’t fair to have to be the only surviving one.

_No._ He’d answered with authority. Nobody that survived would be left behind.

Now, she slid a warmed hand against the cold of her cheek, taking a shaky breath of pregnant air. The silence between them felt like taking a nap on summers day.

“How are the wounds?”

She looked towards him without efforts to move away from the way she’d gotten comfortable. Slowly, she lifted her shoulder. “I’ve been better.”

“Healing fine?”

Memory flashes to the young girl that had to change her bandages the first night. Mikasa Ackerman, strong in her willingness to prove herself as caretaker–though, if the way she’d been looking at the boy with her later that day, [y/n] would say that she was versed from the times she’d needed to take care of him.

But even Mikasa had flinched when [y/n] had screamed into feather pillow, ashamed of how much it hurt. She couldn’t even say it was the wound, or if it was the loss.

“Yeah. I need to change the bandages soon though.”

“Have a cadet help you.”

“I can do it on my own.”

He stared long and hard, but gaze seem unchanging and cold. She wondered why he had bothered to save her when he looked at her like a nuisance.

Instead of speaking, he lifted his cups to his lips.

_______

The spring air was cold against wet skin, burning the streaks of tears into her cheeks as she looked towards the sky.

They had been so confident in their journey forward. They’d been together for five years as a squad, some even long before that. Three of them–herself, and two others– had been together since they started training. They came as a package deal, and now they were both gone.

Their deaths weren’t beautiful, or fast. They were cruel and slow. She picked their screams out of the several that had been echoing through the trees.

_NO. PLEASE. DON’T LET THEM. PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME. [Y/N], FELIX, HELP ME._

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

Levi didn’t say anything from where he stood, leaned against the frame of the door. He watched as her knuckles tightened around the wooden beam.

When she tilted her head down, her eyes were shut tightly to keep her eyes from burning with fresh tears. “I should have been stronger for you.”

And she sobbed while he ached.

When she turned to go inside, he was long gone.

_______

As weeks passed, she’d gotten more acquainted with the young cadets surrounding her. She learned their names, and that they’d all been together in training. Learned about Eren and how he shifted to being a Titan, learned about the sea from Armin, learned how jean would take care to sketch quietly each night, how Bertholdt and Reiner whispered to each other in corners, how Mikasa cared for her friends, Christa and Ymir’s obvious love, and how Sasha’s laugh echoed with Connie’s never trailing far behind.

She learned about them.

She filled the void with their acceptance.

_______

“Do you know how I can talk to Commander Smith?” Her knuckles had been soft against the wooden door and she rested against the frame as she looked in at Levi.

He was sat behind his desk with pen in hand, going through paperwork that she wouldn’t bother asking about (she vowed never to get so high up the ranks that she’d ever need to do more than fight).

“Write him.”

She smiled but she was really just trying to keep herself from letting herself fall into a soft laugh. “Yeah, I guessed as much.”

“Tch.” His jaw tightened as he looked down at his work. “What do you want with him?”

“To get assigned to a new squad.”

Levi looked up, studying for a half-second before he sneered a bit. When she’d first met him, he’d intimidated her, but as weeks had gone on, the idea that he was cruel and cold had melted away. Still, he wasn’t somebody to make assumptions about.

“This is your squad.”

“Oh.”

“Have you changed your bandages today?”

“Not yet, no. I think it’s mostly healed.”

“Good. You can start training again tomorrow.”

For the first time, her hand came up in a fist across her chest while her other rose behind her back in salute.

“Captain.”

Levi’s lips twitched slightly in a smile, before he was motioning. “Close the door on the way out. I don’t need others bothering me tonight.”

“Captain?”

The phrase was unfamiliar from her, but he still responded with a slight hum. 

“You should sleep tonight.”

“What?”

She didn’t say anything more, just gave a soft smile and shut the door as she left.

_______

The 3DMG belts stung where they were strapped across her torso. When she had pulled them onto her body it became obvious that the wound had been caused by the jerk of gear, but [Y/N] showed no discomfort on the surface, only walked across the field towards false titans. She hadn’t practiced with them in years, but she knew that weeks away from any training would have left her rusty.

She wasn’t alone on the field. Across it, she could see Reiner and Bertholdt practicing hand-to-hand combat, and not far from them Ymir and Christa were running.

[Y/N] took a deep breath, shifting from foot to foot. The familiar weight of the gear was heavier than she remembered, but it had been a few weeks…the time away from the extra hundred pounds on her hips had been welcomed, but had also made her body weaker.

When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the wooden board. It was only a 15M board, so she pressed the buttons on her gear and took off. Her arms rose, as she was pulled towards the faux titan, ready to drag sharp swords across the neck of the titan.

Six boards were on the ground when Levi came to the field. He half expected to find [Y/N] still flying across the sky, but he didn’t see her. His gaze dropped to her body, hunched over her knees as she retched. He didn’t need to see her from the front to know that she was getting sick.

He approached, uncrossing his arms and reaching down to press his palm between her shoulder blades, comforting as he rubbed small circles.

Through blurred vision, [Y/N] looked up and over her shoulder and muttered a soft, “sorry Captain.”

“Just let it out. I don’t want you getting sick inside.”

He couldn’t figure out what she was sorry for. He looked away when she dropped her head, and ignored the way the sounds she made had his own stomach turning. His hand stayed on her back, rubbing it while he muttered softly, “you’re okay.”

He could see a few of the others looking towards himself and [Y/N], but he didn’t have the energy to get angry at them, and didn’t want to startle her when she was already embarrassed at the situation.

A few moments later she was pushing herself back to her feet and rubbing her arm across her mouth, disgusted with the bile that she hadn’t been able to keep down. She stumbled away from it before collapsing onto the ground without grace, her hand coming up to barely stop herself from face-planting. Levi’s gaze burned into her as he followed her in slow strides.

“You said you were healed.”

“I thought I was.”

[Y/N]’s hand came to press against the strap that was digging into wound, rubbing against covered bandages uncomfortably. It almost made her retch again, but her stomach was so empty that all she could do was pale and drop her head in defeat.

They stayed there for a few minutes before Levi was dipping down and pressing himself underneath one of her arms to hoist her up from the ground. When he laid her down on her bed inside, he stayed for a moment but didn’t say anything, just looked over her before he turned and left.

It felt like she’d disappointed him. The feeling wrapping itself around her body as she brought her knees up as close as she could to her body. The thought made her feel sicker than any wound had.

She refused to tell him or anybody that there was fresh blood on her bandages when she changed them.

_______

A week and a half later was the first time she’d gotten back onto a horse and ventured outside of the walls. She trotted slowly beside Jean’s, half listening to his elaborate story about something he’d done when he was still in training. Most of the squad had taken to having her around; she was quiet, attentive. Soft in looks when others were speaking with passion. She hadn’t always been this way, but who she’d been had managed to be squashed by what happened outside of the walls.

Vaguely, she remembers the pinky promise she made with Felix and Rue: They would never become husks of themselves like they had seen so many older scouts become.

Can pinky promises be broken when two of three are dead?

[Y/N] shook her head slightly, bringing her gaze back to Jean to see he was trailing off the topic. He was distracted, and she could see why. They were coming up to another squad, and among them stood Erwin Smith.

_______

“They were all abnormals?” Erwin sounded perplexed.

There were five people inside of the tent that had been set up. Erwin, Hange, Miche, Levi, and [Y/N], sitting on top of boxes that contained extra gear that they hauled off of the trolly to have some sort of comfort as they spoke.

[Y/N] nodded. Her fingers seemed more interesting to look at than the others. “From what I could tell, they were.”

“Fascinating!” Hange’s smile was faint. [Y/N] would’ve sworn they were insane for smiling when she’d just finished telling them she was the only surviving member, but Hange’s reputation followed them everywhere. “They were all traveling together like a pack?”

_Mhm_.

“We were traveling towards the North through the trees. Captain Victor had sent a few members ahead of us to scout the area, so we would know how many titans were there if any at all. They hadn’t found any, even when they made sound so we thought we would be safe enough to travel through. There were still some of us in the trees.”

Her jaw tightened. It was the first time she wasn’t pushing the story away, but instead trying to pull it to the surface in order to recount it for the Commander.

“It felt like we’d been in the trees forever. I was in the middle of the group–I didn’t see anything, I didn’t hear anything. When I looked over–”

_**THE NORTH WALL EXPEDITION, LED BY CAPTAIN VICTOR** _

Rue was being lifted from her horse. Her body thrashing at the tight hold that the titan had on her body, crushing every bone inside of it as her mouth hung open in a silent scream. She was shocked because nobody had heard anything as the titans slowly made their way up behind the squad, plucking off member by member silently. [Y/N]’s eyes were wide with terror, her hands shaking as she tried to stand on moving horse, but her feet were unsteady. 

They’d faced titans before, but they had faced them when they were ready and approached from a distance, not when they had been snuck up on by the large beasts.

[Y/N] finally launched with her gear, grabbing hold of tree as she swung around. Behind her, there was a blood curdling scream, but all she could concentrate on was the titan that held Rue and was bringing her to its mouth.

“No! Please! Don’t let them!” Rue screamed, finding her voice amongst the panic.

“Please, somebody help me!” Somebody else screamed. [Y/N]’s ears burned, arms outstretched as she was trying to get a better angle to slash at the titan, who held her friend between its teeth as she screamed.

“[Y/N]! Felix! HELP ME, P-”

Silence. Sickening silence. Blood splattered with the crunch of bones being crushed between jaws. Titan immediately losing interest in dead prey as it dropped Rue’s headless body from its grasp and reached out instead for the woman who was in such shock that she wasn’t concentrating on getting to the tree, but instead was still barreling towards the titan.

“[Y/N]!” Felix yelled, flying towards the titan and cutting its outstretched hand clean off. [Y/N] retracted the wire, safe in Felix’ grip as he carried her towards another tree. There were others below them screaming, trying to fight creatures that had snuck up on them so quickly in such a large mass that they were unprepared to fight.

“Are you okay?” He asked, looking [Y/N] in the eyes and waiting for her little nod. She was shaken, but she was still ready to fight. “Come on then. Let’s kick some titan ass.” Then he jumped from the tree, back into the fire.

_______

“They stalked us. I’d bet my life on it, they stalked us through the forest until there were too many trees for us to escape easily. I don’t–”

Levi watched the way her body shook as she recounted what had happened.

“How did you get injured?”

Her hand came up over one of her gear straps, and Levi frowned. He hadn’t seen the wound, but he had suspected it had come from her gear. When she met his eyes, he knew that she was hesitant in mentioning the extent of her injury in front of him when he was the one that decided whether she was fit to fight, or would need to stay behind inside of the walls.

“A titan caught me,” she muttered, head tipping down. He’d seen that look before, and got up when she had, following her outside of the tent to where she was leaning over and heaving. His hand found the space between her shoulder blades and he rubbed circles. Inside of the tent, he could faintly hear Hange making a fuss over the way he’d followed [Y/N] out of the tent. It wasn’t a big deal, he swore to himself. He would have followed any of his squad members outside if they were getting sick.

Maybe he would’ve. Even he doubted his own thought.

“Sorry,” [Y/N] suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

At first, he didn’t say anything. He studied her features. She looked drained. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Tch. That’s not what I asked, [Y/N].”

“No,” she answered in a whisper. “When I think about what happened, I can’t help it.”

“Fine.”

He reached forward, and for a second he thought he was going to brush his fingers against hers and take her hand. His jaw tightened, unsure of when his heart had started to feel tight inside of his chest. Instead, he wrapped fingers around her wrist and gently tugged her back inside of the tent and back to her chair, then sat down himself.

“She’s had enough of talking about what happened. I don’t want her passing out when we’re this far outside of the walls.”

Erwin nodded in agreeance.

Hange, however, was staring between Levi and [Y/N] with their brows slightly raised. They made a note of the way Levi’s gaze lingered on [Y/N] with a softness they had never seen him carry before, and when he looked suddenly at them, they smiled and put their hands behind their head. “Ah! We might be able to bag a few abnormals! I want my squad to get to the North wall by tomorrow night. Gah, how exciting!” They were gleeful, bursting at the seams as they spoke.

“Good luck,” [Y/N] smiled, slowly standing from the chair–cursing that it was actually a box. “I’m gonna feed the horses.”

“You should rest,” Miche suddenly said, so close to her that she jumped a little out of her skin at the sudden closeness.

“I’ll be fine. My ass is numb from sitting anyways.”

Levi’s head tilted down slightly as he hid his slight smile.

Hange took note of that too.

_______

“You like her!”

“Would you shut up.”

“It’s so obvious!”

Levi’s hand covered Hange’s mouth, his eyes ablaze after already telling them twice to lower their voices as to not wake any of their squad members. Their eyes widened, and he could tell that underneath his hand they were smiling wildly.

“I don’t know.”

Hange tugged Levi’s hand away from their mouth and let out an accusatory, “ah hah!”

“I don’t know what I feel,” Levi admitted, looking at his hand with a bit of disgust before he wiped whatever saliva Hange had managed to spit on him on his pants. He’d note not to cover their mouth in the future. “I feel…bad she lost her squad.”

His eyes were a little shifty, not wanting to meet Hange’s eyes save they are filled with a knowingness he wasn’t ready to face.

When he had lost Isabel and Farlan he hadn’t wanted to find replacements, or somebody else that could make him ache when he eventually lost them. He had ignited a fire inside of himself, and was following that light. Slowly, Erwin and Hange had stepped into roles that had been empty, and burrowed themselves underneath his skin. He cared for them and that felt like too much. He didn’t want to add another person into the mix.

But his chest felt like exploding when he thought about it; thought about letting one more person in, letting one person close enough that maybe he could be in love. He pushed the thought down immediately, scowling without saying a word.

“You feel bad she lost her squad, so you fell in love with her.”

His face stayed twisted in the scowl.

“Admit it, Levi! You’re finally growing up! Do you think you’ll get any taller now?” Hange grinned, dodging the half-hearted swipe he took at them.

_______

Levi thought about the conversation nearly everyday for the last two weeks, so today wasn’t an exception. His eyes were tired, slightly burning as he tapped his inky pen against the paperwork he hadn’t finished quite yet. It was getting late, and his thoughts kept drifting back. The more he thought about it, the more he had started to accept that there was something different about [Y/N].

He rose from his chair, stretching out before he started to walk through the barracks. He told himself he was going to get some fresh air, but he knew that nearly every night since [Y/N] had fallen into his squad, she stood outside looking at the stars and spoke gently to the best friends she’d lost.

Levi hadn’t interrupted her once, and didn’t plan to anytime soon. He knew what it was to lose everything.

When he got to the door, [Y/N] was already stood outside, looking up at the stars and whispering, “–didn’t write me back though. I think she’s angry, but I can’t blame her, Fel. You were a bit of a scumbag when you were still here. She’s gotta miss you too, though. Losing her husband like that because of me? You shouldn’t have distracted that titan, you know. But thanks for not letting it rip me in half. I’d be half the woman I am now if you did.”

[Y/N] smiled at her own joke, lowering her gaze for a second before she looked back up. “I miss you. I miss both of you so much. I don’t know what I’m doing here without you.” Her eyes were welling with unshed tears, but she still smiled. “I feel like I’m surrounded by so many people, but so alone at the same time.”

She frowned.

“I’m alone.”

The thought had her stomach turning slightly. When she closed her eyes to keep herself calm, all she saw were flashes of Rue’s body being dropped, and the way Felix’s arm was ripped off between titan teeth before his screaming was muffled as he was chewed by the titan with blood oozing out of its mouth.

[Y/N] leaned forward over the railing, unable to keep herself steady as she felt bile trying to climb up her throat. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt palm pressed between her shoulder blades, rubbing soft circles as everything came up.

“You’re not alone. I’ve got you.”

_______

They never told anybody how they fell into each other, but they had done so naturally.

When he rose from the crook of her neck where he had been leaving soft kisses, his gaze was concentrated on hers, watching as soft lips parted with a moan as he slid himself inside of her.

His name sounded sweet coming from her, making his heart tie up in knots as he thrusted into her. Her eyes were heavily lidded, and she would’ve sworn that he looked like an angel with the light glowing around his head.


	2. boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/n) has no idea how she ended up getting roped into paperwork, but it’s boring and she’d rather do something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINORS DNI. 
> 
> There's smut in this chapter. There isn't really any flow from one chapter to another, more like a compilation of oneshots for this specific background story for y/n. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyways! Don't forget to leave a lil kudos...maybe a lil comment. Lemme know what you think. Also, this is the first time I've written smut in a LONG time. Maybe even a year? 
> 
> I also posted this on my tumblr first @1252291

The day felt agonizingly long. The sun was barely at the peak of the sky, filtering through the opened windows across the two desks that sat on opposite sides of the room.

She’d swore she would never make it so far up the ranks that she needed to do paperwork, and she hadn’t, but her boyfriend had. Somehow, he’d managed to rope her into filling out the easier paperwork for him. [y/n] couldn’t even recall having a conversation about it; she’d found herself sitting across from him in a comfortable chair one day, filling out paperwork just to help–then next, she had her own desk nested in the corner of his office.

_Check. Check. Check._ She scanned the paper over once more before she flipped it.

Across the room Levi was writing. His hand gliding across the paper in a messy speed as ink sunk into blank spaces. He would stop occasionally and listen to [y/n]’s occasional soft sighs before continuing on.

They sat like that for a little longer before the familiar sound of [Y/N]’s chair creaking caught his attention and he snuck a look over his shoulder towards her standing figure. Her arms were stretched high above her head, her eyes squeezed shut before she relaxed.

“Done?”

[y/n] startled a little, coming out of the slight daze the silence had put her in. “Not even close.”

Her arms slung around his shoulders lazily after she approached him, her body leaned against the back of his chair as she looked over his shoulder. “What’re you working on?”

“A request for allowances from the King for some experiment Hange wants to do.” He didn’t know how they’d managed to persuade _him_ into writing it.

“Mm. Sounds boring.”

If they hadn’t been in his office, he wouldn’t have relaxed into her touch the way that he was. He was melting into the way her fingers had risen to absently play with his hair while her eyes darted across the paper he’d been working on. His grip loosened around his pen, choosing to pay her more attention than his work for a fleeting moment. It wasn’t often Levi allowed himself to get distracted.

“You should take a break,” she broke the silence again, then pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick peck before she was standing up straight again, almost expectant that he push away from the desk and stand up himself. When he didn’t, she frowned and tugged the back of the chair a little. “ _Levi_.”

His hand had gripped the pen again, a few unimportant words sketched across the paper (bound to be scratched out when his concentration picked up again). “Later.”

[y/n] didn’t respond, at least not verbally. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around the base of the chairs backrest and pulled with her body weight, sliding the legs slightly across the wooden floor with a horrible screech.

“Oi,” Levi grumbled, trying to hook his foot around one of the legs to pull himself back to his desk, but she was quicker; she’d swung her leg around his body and planted herself firmly on his lap facing him. He shouldn’t have been surprised at the speed of her actions, but his lips were still slightly agape as he looked up at her.

“Take a break with me,” she affirmed, smiling softly as her fingers nimbly pressed under his chin to guide his mouth back shut. “You’re gonna catch flies.”

“ _Tch_.”

He flung his pen back towards his desk, not taking his gaze away from her. “You said you weren’t–”

[y/n] pressed her lips to his while her hands settled on his shoulders. It was a quick kiss, leaving her smiling slightly against him. “What?”

He took a deep breath, feigned annoyance in the way that she had torn him away from his work. “Dis–” She’d cut him off again, this time with a longer kiss as her right hand fell away from his shoulder and instead came to play with the short strands of his undercut. He needs to cut his hair soon and would, despite her previous protests to let it grow out a little. She liked the sounds he made when she tugged the short strands near the nape of his neck. Right now, he was unwilling to give her the pleasure of the sounds, though they rested uncomfortably in his chest.

Maybe he was weak willed when it came to her and bent himself to satisfy her desires, but he wouldn’t admit to it. Levi was a man that had firm beliefs and ambitions that couldn’t be swayed once he made a decision. Once he overheard somebody having a conversation about the two of them: They’d wondered how she could stay with somebody uncompromising–not knowing that more often than not, he’d convinced himself that her ideas were his own, so that he could divulge in them entirely.

That’s exactly what he was doing when one of his hands rested on her waist, while his other hand came to rest against her jaw as his head tilted upwards to return the slow kiss. [y/n] sighed into his mouth, not knowing that the action would have Levi’s lips pulling away from hers, only to drop to the crook of her neck to press short, soft kisses to her skin.

“Five minutes.”

He was bending.

“ _Alright_ ,” she breathed, head tilting away slightly to grant him more access to her neck, which he took without complaint.

Levi’s lips trailed down the exposed skin, moving to her collarbones before stopping short of where her top started, along with the harness. His hand left her face to pull the offending fabric away as far as it would go to press another kiss to the skin. He didn’t have to look at her to know that she was smiling.

[y/n]’s eyes were lazy, fingers barely scratching at the back of his neck. Her gaze drifted towards the open window, and she felt the dread that came with the reality sinking in: He only gave them five minutes, and they had to be sitting there for three now. In two, he’d press her hips up to guide her off and go back to work because he _always_ kept to his word.

If she didn’t want to go back to mind numbing boredom…

_One minute passed._

Before anything could be said, [y/n] pressed her fingers up into the longer strands of his hair, ignoring the way Levi was still being soft with his kisses. He’d been distracted enough that when she pulled his hair hard, he was complaint. He grunted softly, teeth slightly bared from the pain and surprise of her movements.

He didn’t have time to ask her _what_ she was doing before her lips were against his again, this time with a kiss filled with fever. [y/n] slid one of her legs from where it had nestled against one side of his hips.

Levi assumed that she was going to get up and tightened his grip on her waist to aid her, only to exhale in surprise when she dropped her weight on top of him again, this time straddling only one of his legs. He knew her well enough that he started to slide further down the seat until she was able to fit her leg perfectly between his without the chair being in the way.

“You’re out of time,” he warned, breaking contact and turning his head, trying to ignore the way sloppy kisses were being left down his jaw. “Go back to work.” But it was weak willed, and his hands hadn’t moved away from her.

When [y/n] gripped his jaw loosely, he’d turned his head willingly to look up at her. Her smile was faint, and she bumped her nose against his before she spoke softly, “do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

She pouted for a second before her lips spread into a soft smile again, her own gaze lingering on the way his lips pressed into a line after he’d spoken.

While he knew her, she also knew him. She didn’t bother with dropping her hands to the belts on his upper-thigh to undo them, knowing he would protest the second she tried; it would take too long to undo and redo things. He wanted to get back to work because he’d said he was only going to take a five minute break, and wouldn’t extend it anywhere past ten willingly.

So she lifted her hips and settled back on top of the belts. When she rolled her hips and dragged her core against his thigh, she watched Levi’s lips part again and listened to the way he exhaled air he hadn’t realized he was holding.

[Y/N] dropped her hand back from his jaw to his shoulder, keeping the grip to steady herself as she started to move her hips against him. His grip tightened on her hips. Now that he was free to move without her holding onto his jaw and forcing him to look up at her, he started to settle against the chair. Only his upper back was touching the back of the chair, while his gaze was dropped to where she was riding his thigh.

His gaze was heavily lidded and his cheeks were flushed slightly. His cock twitched inside his uniform as blood slowly rushed towards it, but he seemed content in watching her.

[y/n] whimpered, but he swore it sounded like his name. 

“You gonna get off like this?” His voice was low and his eyes met with hers when she’d looked up at him, but she didn’t say anything. “Tch. You are, aren’t you?”

Her lips were parted slightly but her moans were soundless, accompanied only by the way she was panting. [y/n] nodded, dropping her head a little when she felt his grip tighten against her hips and start to guide the speed that her hips were moving.

“Levi,” she purred, feeling herself heating up slowly. Despite the layers of clothes between them, the familiar ache was unmistakable; her pussy slowly getting wetter the more times she moved against his thigh, the belts adding just _that much_ more to the familiar sensation.

Levi’s head lulled, his gaze heavy, feeling the way she was fighting to move her hips on her own accord. She wanted to move faster, but his grip was keeping her from it and he refused to let up.

“Fuck,” he muttered, unable to help himself when his own hips rolled up. All the movement did was catch [y/n]’s attention, and draw it towards where the crotch of his pants were tented, cock twitching with pre-cum inside of his boxers. Her lips were parted with the soft moans that escaped–a kind distraction from how she was readjusting, intent with pressing her own thigh further up to give any sort of friction back.

Experimentally, she rolled her hips again, smiling when Levi groaned and rolled his hips up to meet hers.

The belts were a slight irritant, gripping around her upper-thigh each time she pressed them against Levi, but she was unwilling to even try to fumble with them–too desperate to chase the high that was building inside of her.

They moved against each other, muttering each other’s names quietly with each movement. Suddenly, [y/n]’s hips were stuttering against Levi’s, desperate to chase the flash of white that had started spreading through her like fire. “Levi. _Please_ –” Her hand dropped to cover one of his that had held her in the even rhythm, trying to will him into letting her chase what she desperately craved. His grip loosened a bit, and she barely muttered a thanks when he had leaned forward to wrap an arm around her waist, mouth barely ghosting her ear as he spoke.

“What a _whore_. You’re gonna cum just like this, aren’t you?”

[Y/N] gasped, nodding quickly, rolling her hips with more intent as her covered clit dragged against a part of his belts. She kept her movements short but fast, whining softly as the metal buckle pressed against her, pulling her into her high.

“That’s all it takes, huh? So desperate for me that you’ll take any part of me.”

She couldn’t speak, dropping to muffle her cries in the crook of his neck. Undoubtedly there were others in their offices not far away, and she wouldn’t dare bring attention to what was happening inside of Levi’s this early in the day.

[y/n] felt her pussy flutter, clenching around nothing, desperate to be full of Levi’s cock and milking it. She stuttered a little, whining as her hips started to slow as her high was beginning to dissipate, sending shocks through her body the more she tried to keep going. Levi’s lips pressed against the side of her head. Though she couldn’t see him, or even feel it, he was smiling as he did it.

“Good girl,” he breathed, before he was starting to get up with his arm still wrapped around her waist. [y/n] tried to drop her wobbly legs to the ground, but he held one up with his free hand, hoisting her up on the desk that had been behind her. His arm unwrapped from around her as he settled between her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk with his hands on her thighs.

Her hand made contact with the desk, accidentally pushing some of the papers that had been sitting there onto the ground as she tried to grip the wood to steady herself. Levi pressed his clothed erection against her sensitive core, still holding her hips still so even when her body wiggled up in protest, she wasn’t able to move away.

She was sensitive. His hooded eyes met hers, looking for a flash of permission that came in the way she smiled softly at him and nodded before moving herself a bit further off the desk and towards his aching body.

Levi dragged his hips forward, pressing his hard cock against her and moving with feverish speed that drew soft whimpers from her and left his jaw slack with his own moans.

“Fuck, [y/n],” he muttered, slamming his hips against her a few times before he went back to grinding them. His eyes shut, images of the way she looked when they fucked only a few days prior still fresh in his memory; the way she’d taken his cock so willingly, crying his name into one of their pillows, and begging for him to fill her up with his cum. He had half the mind to pull away and tear at the offending belts that kept him from fucking her properly. When his eyes opened, it was because he felt her fingers barely grazing his cheek, and he’d started to learn into the touch.

“Am I good for you?” she whispered, voice filled to the brim with affection and want. Her fingers pressed sweaty locks away from his forehead before her hand fell to his shirt and pulled him forward to kiss her. It was rushed, barely a kiss with the way he was breathing into her mouth.

“So good,” he answered, barely kissing her again with open lips. When she licked into his mouth, he groaned, trying to follow when she pulled away slightly.

“Then cum for me.”

It shocked him how easily he had reached his peak with her demand, his balls tightening before his release painted the inside of his pants. Levi groaned, still moving his hips against her until his cock was twitching but releasing nothing more, and he was forced to stop and pull away. 

When his hands dropped to either side of her body, his head hung too. He watched as she squirmed underneath him, shifting until she was able to sit up properly on the desk. Her fingers skirted over his top, feeling the way his body still reacted to her touch and willingly followed. When her lips pressed against the crown of his head then pulled away, he looked up at her with a smile. 

[y/n]’s eyes were full of love when she returned the look. “Guess I’ll get back to work now, hm?”

Levi didn’t say anything, but wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling warmth spread across his chest when she wrapped her arms around his frame too. They stayed like that for a few minutes, breathing, trying to let the moment settle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see u l8r i love u don't forget to drink some water  
> xoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

> so...how was it? was it good? do u need a lil bit of water? u better be hydrating. thanks for reading!!! :~) if you liked it, or didn't like it, leave a comment and lemme know! that way.......i can sprinkle some of ur knowledge into my next fic.


End file.
